Fate
by MaidOfTheMist
Summary: Jack meets a woman in a tavern, was meeting her his fate or something else? Please R&R!
1. Savvy?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, someone else owns Jack, and the rest of Pirates of the Caribbean, and that someone is Mr. Walt Disney. *tear* Don't sue I have no money. You can have my socks, that is all I truly own… Can I trade my socks for PotC?!?!?!

Don't flame me, this is my first attempt at fan fic, so Jack's character might be a little off. I'll try to fix it sometime so this chapter may be renovated…be afraid…be very afraid…

__

Italicized words denote thoughts.

***

Chapter 1- Savvy?

Jack took a deep breath and inhaled the salty air. It was so relaxing out on the open sea, especially when some scallywag wasn't after your hide. _But, then again, I've been slapped and called a scallywag more than once. _More than he needed to count. _Fair's fair…especially when I deserve it…not that I ever really DO deserve it…_ Captain Jack chuckled to himself as his thoughts trailed off… _When did all those lasses get such great aim? _Or since when had _his_ face become the prime place to relieve anger?

Jack tried to concentrate on the glittering waters ahead of him. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else but on his ship, his home. That's just what the ship was to the crew and it's eccentric captain. The sea had always been there for Jack, just as it always would be. Even with his ship, the sea, and his crew, there was still something Jack was missing._ A woman. _Jack had been looking for a companion, but Tortuga's whores could _hardly_ count. Literally. They were all dumb as doorknobs. Jack just figured that he could never find a woman who shared such a passion of the sea as he did, or was feminine enough to still be _considered _a woman. Most pirate women didn't act like women, save for AnnaMaria, and even she was pretty close to the line. _There's no woman out there for you, Jack! Stop dreaming!_

The _Black Pearl_ docked in Tortuga, at just about sunset. Gibbs and AnnaMaria had the unlucky fate of being closest to him when he decided who would stay aboard for the night. _AnnaMaria will have me for this one. Ah, well, another woman mad. What else is new?_

Jack walked off the docking platform and headed toward his favorite tavern. He softly hummed while every possible meaning of the phrase "pleasurable company" sprang to the front of his mind.

Since they had known each other for long years, Jack usually managed to get some free rum from the barkeep Wally, and ever since Jack was a lad, _anyone_ who offered him free rum was pronounced King and Savior.

Jack ordered his usual, and attempted to find a seat. He glanced around his surroundings a few times before a cloaked someone lulling in a dark corner caught his attention. He was sitting in the corner farthest away from Jack. _Figures! Well, at least the table's empty. _He sauntered over to the corner, hips swaying exaggeratedly. When he got closer, he realized that the someone was not just a someone, but a girl someone. _Perfect. I'll just turn on my 'Captain Sparrow' charms and she'll be mine in no time! _A wry smile was beginning to form on his features as he now included the mystery lady in his definition of _pleasurable_. He made his presence known and introduced himself.

"Any room fer me, luv?" Jack almost couldn't speak as she looked up at him. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and a direct cause of the lifting up of her head was the movement of her cloak, even if ever-so-slightly. Jack reveled in the sight of her chest spilling over the top of her dark green dress, though the color wasn't the first thing to be noticed by the pirate. The young woman noticed Jack's stare and appropriately adjusted herself.

"Aww, did ye have to do that?" he said with his signature grin, "I was just beginning to enjoy meself."

"I can hardly say the same, Mr…" Jack watched her closely as she spoke, her very lip movements entrancing him. His pants suddenly felt quite uncomfortable.

Jack was at a loss for words. She was _so_ entirely beautiful. She cleared her throat, apparently annoyed at his delay, and painfully naïve at what his body was experiencing at that very moment.

"Well, luv, be prepared, `cuz I be no other than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! No, 'mister' involved, if ye please."

"Captain Sparrow?" she stated, shooting him an evil glare. _Oh shit, she's heard of me. Dammit, I knew this whole reputation thing would kick me in the ass someday!_

"I've heard of you. You're the one all the whores talk about. Supposed to be the best. Just for your information, _Mister _Sparrow, I am NOT a whore, so don't assume _anything _is going to happen just because I let you sit with me."

_Dammit again! No pleasurable company tonight. At least not from her, anyways. Hey wait a minute, did she say mister?…_ "Luv, it's _captain_, if ye please. And for _YER _information, I am the captain of th-" He was about to inform her he wasn't just a phenomenal lover, but he was an adept captain on the _Black Pearl_ as well, but she didn't let him finish.

"Black Pearl. I know._ Everyone_ knows. My father was on the Black Pearl, once. His name's Ox. His real name's something of a different matter. Have you heard of him?"

Jack had never heard of this man before. He usually knew all his pirates by their real name, no sense in foolin' around with stupid nicknames. Ox…O yea, Ox! He had left the ship just before the mutineering.

"Ol' Bob Syche? Yea, I knew him. Good man. He was one of the few men I trusted, that is, before the mutineering. I knew yer pops had nothing to do with it, and I would assume he didn't agree with it, seein' as that's the only explanation I got for him leavin' like he did. So ye're his daughter? What did ye say yer name was?"

"I never said what my name was." She coldly looked into Jack's eyes, searching for something she could trust. It had been so long since she had trusted someone.

"My name's Lilith. But you can call me Lily if you like."

Jack remained still for a moment; pondering over the information this young lady had just given him. _Ol' Bob's daughter, eh? I do still owe him for savin' my life that one time in Singapore…_"Ye got a place, Lily? Or do ye just keep to yourself in bars and taverns like these? 'Cuz I could really enjoy some _pleasurable company_ right about now."

Lily got very irritated at this remark. _What did he think she was? "_I'm no whore, Captain, I had hoped you'd remember that." She got up and made to slap him and get the hell out of there, but Jack grabbed her hand before she could even connect with his oh-so-lovely face.

"None of that now, luv." Lily attempted to get away from Jack's grasp, but failed more miserably the harder she tried. 

"Let go of me and get your filthy hands off me!" Lily struggled to no avail. Jack mocked pain when she insulted his hands.

"Are you implying I don't wash my hands? That hurts, luv." Jack glanced around the tavern and saw all he needed to see. Every pair of male eyes had latched onto this young lady's chest, and half of those men were more than willing to give up their seats to chase her down. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"Take a look around, luv. All your screamin' has gotten the attention of more than one filthy scoundrel. Now, bein' the _generous_ filthy scoundrel I am, I am more than willing to bring ye back on me ship, as a favor to you, o' course."

"How is a most likely _raping_ generous?" she hissed back.

"Because for one, I won't be rapin' ye, ye're not my type, and two, I gotta have some way to pay back yer father for his loyalty, don't I? So we'll be headin' to me ship now, savvy?"

Lily looked at Jack, then at the men staring at her. It seemed she had no choice. Be raped by this pirate and at least be on a ship away from this god forsaken place, or be raped by the dozens of hungry-eyed men _still_ staring at her. She hung her head in defeat and muttered, "Savvy."

* * *

Please Read and Review!! And don't make up your mind about this story just yet! This chapter sux and I know it but give it a chance *begs and pleads* Chapter 2 will be better I promise! *takes her Inflata-Jack to the beach* Inflata-Jacks for all!


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I still don't own POTC and I still have my socks....

Neelah Black: Thanks for reviewing my story!! hugs you and gives you an Inflata-Jack

Ortain: Thanks! And I'm writing more right now! lol hugs you too and gives you an Inflata-Jack

Sparrow-Lover78: This is actually the updated version, the first version was really discouraging, and the first review I got was 'That was interesting'. Needless to say, that wasn't very helpful. I had planned on revising it anyway, so I deleted it, revised it, and re-posted it the next day! Guess I forgot to delete that...whoops! Thanks for your encouragement! hugs you too and gives you an Inflata-Jack as well!

On with the story!

Chapter 2- The Deal

Lily was none too happy to be dragged onto the Black Pearl. _If only Ben could see me now! On the most famous pirate ship ever!_ Ben was the only thing she had left to live for, that was until about a week ago. Ben was her little brother, and she could always remember him pretending to be on the Black Pearl being a pirate, just like their father. Not too soon after Barbossa marooned Jack, he came after her father. He didn't even stand a chance. But Barbossa didn't stop there. He had murdered the rest of her family, as well. Her three sisters, her older brother, her grandfather and her mother. Lily shuddered as she remembered the last thing her father told her. "Take Ben through the back door. Run as fast as you can, Lily, and never look back. GO!" She started to cry as she remembered the screams that came from her house that night. Her father had told her to run, and that was all she had done since then. Ben and her should've been halfway to Singapore by now, but he had fallen ill and Lily couldn't afford any medicine. She cried even harder. _I miss you, Ben... _As Lily was re-living the worst night of her life in her mind, she didn't even notice Jack's curious glances turn to worry as when started to cry.

Jack was thinking to himself as they walked up to the Black Pearl. _Why is she cryin'? Was I that much of a bastard? Of course not, Jack. It must be something else._ Jack was about to turn to her and again assure her she wasn't going to be raped, when he realized she had stopped and was staring at the Pearl with a look of utmost fear. 

"Wus wrong, luv? Afraid of ships?"

Lily didn't answer. She just looked at Jack, then back at the Pearl. Jack prodded her further.

"What is it? Ye can tell Ol' Jack all 'bout it."

"You wouldn't understand. The Pearl holds both wonderful memories... and terrifying ones. I'll be fine you don't have to worry." Lily stared at the ground and prepared to be slapped or thrown around, but Jack did none of the sort.

"Alright, luv. I sees ye don't wanna tell me, but know I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I'll get it out of ye sooner or later." And with a wink he was gone. Lily was left standing on the gangplank by herself. _What the heck am I supposed to do now?_ Just as soon as she was done thinking it, Jack reappeared and made things clear.

"C'mon, luv ye can't stand there all day, we ga' things ta do, places ta go, people ta rob... I promise nuthin bad'll happen to ye. I'll make ye a deal. If ye promise ta stay aboard me ship, I promise with all my heart that no harm shall come ta ye from me or me crew. Tis' the Code."

"O.. o...ok, sure."

Jack saw that Lily didn't plan on moving anywhere, even after all his reassurances. So, he grabbed her by the hand and led her up to his ship. She was going to stay here safe with him, whether she liked it or not. When they arrived at his cabin Jack gently nudged her inside.

"In ye go, luv. I'll be back ta check on ye later. I got me some Captain's business I need ta be attendin'. Sleep tight."

And with that, Jack was gone. Lily heard the lock click as she plopped onto his giant bed. Sleep overtook her as she listened to Jack's footsteps slowly fade away.


	3. Rude Awakenings

Muchos gracias to all of my reviewers... still no reviews on ch.2, but I'll live! lol

Disclaimer: don't sue. I have nothing. Could you give me POTC as a 17th birthday present? pretty please?

To the plot line! dut duh da!

Chapter 3- Rude Awakenings

Lily struggled to make her eyelids open. Tortuga hadn't been a place of much comfort, and Lily was grateful for the warm bed. She very nearly screamed when she opened her eyes to discover none other than Captain Jack sitting in a chair pulled very close to her face. He was leaning on his elbows, staring down at her. The sight was unnerving.

"Mornin', luv."

"Morning, indeed! You scared the shit outta me, Jack!" _What? Do you get pleasure from watching me sleep? Damn you..._

"Captain Jack, if ye'd care to remember."

Lily shot him a look of utmost contempt while realizing she wasn't completely covered in front of this... _man._ She scrambled to quickly cover herself up with sheets.

"Now, Lily, if ye don't mind, I'd like ye to start explainin' how ye came to find yerself in this lovely place, seein' as ye don' seem the type to... well, ye know what I mean." Jack looked at her intently, as if he had been waiting there all morning just to hear her story, as if it was actually going to be somewhat interesting. His hopes were soon dashed.

"Well, _Captain_ Sparrow, if 'ye don' mind', I'd rather not." Jack almost fell to the floor laughing at her horrid imitation of his accent.

"Either that, luv, or ye be stayin' here until ye decide ta talk. Can't risk ye wit' me crew an' all, in case ye be... _dangerous._" Jack added a wink when he said '_dangerous_'. Lily just rolled her eyes. _Oh, please. Me? Dangerous?_ She was afraid, however, his "dangerous" was something completely different.

"Fine. But then it's only fair if you go next. I'd like to at least know my abductor a little bit." She knew he really wasn't her abductor per say, and as long as he got her out of Tortuga, he was her savior.

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Anythin' ye be wantin', luv. But know this: I am no "abductor", as ye call it. I don't see ye askin' to go back, now do I?"

Lily took in a deep breath.

This was _not_ going to be easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry this chappie is sooo entirely short... i promise they'll get better... and if they'res any mistakes im truly sorry i didn't have time to re read it, even being as short as it is....


	4. Every Tale Has A Beginning

Alright my dutiful readers, I am so very sorry this took me so long to write, just with final exams at school and all I didn't really have much time to do anything. There's a long list of excuses that I'm sure you don't wanna hear, so I'm going to give you the story instead! Much love to my reviewers!

Chapter 4- Every Tale Has A Beginning

Lily stared at Jack for a few moments, pondering how she was going to tell this _pirate_ just how she got here and why. She could feel the tears beginning to form as she thought about Ben, but she decided then and there that she would **not **cry in front of Jack. _Captain_ Jack.

She figured she'd start at the very beginning. Lily glanced at Jack only to find his face filled with compassion and patience. Maybe he wasn't such a bad pirate after all.

"As far back as I can remember I lived in Port Royal. My father told me once that I had lived on the open seas with him and my mother, and the rest of the Black Pearl crew. That lasted only until I was about four or five when my mother decided marriage to a pirate wasn't good enough. She had come from a wealthy family, and she wanted the luxuries of life again. We moved to Port Royal when I was six I think, all of us except my father of course. He stopped by to see us as often as he could, and despite what my mother said she still loved him. She tried so hard to make me the little aristocrat she "knew I always was". Then my brother came along when I was ten, and once again I knew the meaning of freedom. Because of my brother my mother tended to forget my piano lessons, my sewing lessons, and once or twice my tutoring lessons. She hired a wet nurse to take care of him so I could once again become that "little aristocrat". I loathed it all. Everything was fine up until about a year or so ago when... when..."

Lily's voice trailed off. She fought the tears that she knew were coming. Jack placed his hand over hers.

"S'Alright, luv. Ol' Jack's here for ye."

"Thanks, Jack but I'll be fine."

Lily inhaled deeply and began telling her chilling tale once again.

"I was eighteen. That damned Barbossa stole them all from me, with the exception of Ben, my brother. He was eight."

"Wha' happened, luv?"

"I was scared... so scared.. he... he.."

Lily let the tears flow. Jack reached over and pulled her to him. It had been so long since she had someone to hold her. Jack made her feel so secure, so safe.

"Shhh...shhhh.. now, now it's alright ye're safe here with me. Don' worry 'bout a thing, luv, ye're fine."

"He killed them all. Ben and I ran as fast as we could. I made a choice that night. I took Ben to the docks and we set sail for some place, I don't even remember where. It's all such a blur. I chose to take Ben away from society, I chose to be.... this. And look what it got me! Ben is dead now, because of me. We got to that island and lived there for a few months. Then I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out. We had to get out. I convinced another captain to take us to Tortuga this time, I figured I could get a job and everything would be alright. But it wasn't. Ben got sick on the trip, and I couldn't afford medicine once we landed. He died that night, and I've been here ever since."

"Ye're not in Tortuga anymore, darlin'."

Lily looked up at him from her position. She was still in Jack's embrace.

Sorry it was so short, guys. I promise the next one will be longer! Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think!


	5. Every Pirate Has His Own Beginning Howev...

Chapter 5- Every Pirate Has His Own Beginning.... However Short

If you had done the math, Lily is about 18 possibly 19... just for those of you who were wondering... ON WITH THE STORY!

Jack nodded toward the window. Lily had a look of utmost confusion on her face.

"We set sail while ye were sleepin'."

Lily was reluctant to release Jack, and Jack was just as reluctant to release Lily, but Lily got up anyway and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise, causing the sky to be a deep shade of purple while the sunlight glinted off the waters. Lily was taken aback at the beautiful sight before her. _What a beautiful view_, she thought. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the churning waters below her. She hated feeling this hole of loneliness inside her. Maybe, just maybe, Jack could help fill that hole. Jack attempted to bring her back to subject but was very quickly defeated.

"Luv, I'm s-"

"I believe we had a deal, Mr. Sparrow. My tale for yours."

Lily raised an eyebrow at Jack as she waited for him to begin his story. _Damn this bloody woman! I guess it seems I don't have a choice. I'll weasel some feelings out of her later... now ain't the time, _Jack thought.

"Well, luv, I was born a pirate and I will die a pirate. That's all there is. Nuthin' special ta be elaboratin' on here. I must be attendin' me _captainly_ duties now. I'll have yer meals sent up by AnnaMaria. Ta-ta!", said Jack with a fake British accent.

Before Lily could protest Jack had already shut the door and was at the other end of the hallway.

She murmured under her breath, "Bloody pirate!".


	6. Strangers

Chapter 6

I know the last chappie was really _really_ short, so I've written another one for you to read at the same time! How do ya like them apples? :-) Kisses and hugs to everyone who reviewed/reads my story! Lots of love! (In a non-sexual kind of way)

I'm hoping to introduce the love connection somewhere in this chapter. I know how I want to do it, sorry for making you all wait so long for it! I didn't mean to I swear! By the way, from June 21-28 I will be on vacation. I'm aiming to take my laptop with me but since my freakin laptop is older than me I don't have an internet connection I can comprehend how to utilize. But I promise the day I return I will update. Also from July 2-12 I will also be on _another _vacation, again with no internet connection. I'll try to write something pretty long for you, my faithful readers. Toodles!

Lily wandered back over to the cabin's windows. She had been stuck inside all day with no human interaction, besides AnnaMaria. All she had to hang on to was the promise of dinner with the Captain. Yet the sun had set hours ago, and he was nowhere to be found. She felt something... what was it? Disappointment? Disappointment from a man she'd talked to twice? Lily could feel she was starting to fall in love with the captain, although she had no clue why. There was some sort of a connection between the two. She was daydreaming about what life with the Captain would be like when her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the cabin door almost being knocked off its hinges by none other than Jack himself. He and several others marched into the cabin. They all looked like overly tired warriors after a battle with the gods. The rain and lightning outside only added to the effect. The last man shut the door behind him and followed suit to the table, where he sat next to Jack. The entire time Lily remained in a corner, unnoticed by the men.

"Lily, luv, I want ye ta come meet me friends."

Shyly, Lily emerged from the shadows. Jack introduced every pirate at the table in a whole of three minutes before he shocked Lily completely.

"Lily, would ye mind goin' down to the crew's quarters and stayin' wit AnnaMaria until I come to retrieve you?"

A dumbstruck Lily didn't even have the chance to answer as she was gently nudged out the door... and into the pouring rain. She heard the lock click behind her. Where in the bloody hell was she going to find the crew's quarters? Out of the corner of her eye she spotted AnnaMaria and Lily proceeded to walk over. This was going to be fun. She was led down to AnnaMaria's quarters and just as Jack had done all day, AnnaMaria left Lily alone to fend for herself.

The hours ticked by. Lily fell asleep on AnnaMaria's bunk, alone and miserable. What a life this was turning out to be.

If you just add together all the short chapters… one big chapter! Sorry guys…


	7. I love you too, Jack

Chapter 7- "I love you too, Jack."

Lily awoke the next morning to someone gently stroking her long black hair. She looked up to see Jack staring at her. He started to nudge her as if telling her to get out of the bed. Lily wouldn't have any of it. She just wanted to go back to sleep. Jack prodded her further.

"C'mon, luv, back to me quarters now. Up ye go." Jack said with a mischevious smile. Lily didn't like the looks of it. She figured he'd get her out sooner or later, and with a nice satin bed waiting in his room, sooner looked like the better option.

Lily forced herself out of AnnaMaria's bunk and proceeded toward the door, almost tripping over some clothes strewn on the floor. Jack half-walked/half-dragged her still asleep body back to his quarters. Why hadn't he come back for her sooner? He had left her with AnnaMaria all night! _I'm not important anyway... I'm a... just exactly what am I? _Lily was rudely jolted out of her own thought processes by Jack's half-drunken slurs.

"Sorry, luv, I didn't mean ta leave ye down there all night, but Ol' Jack 'ere got 'imself quite drunk. I sorta forgot about ye."

Lily snorted in disguest. _Gee, I must be a really important person for him to forget about me like that... _She didn't know what to think of Jack's actions right at the moment, but she now knew that the pirate had no feelings for her whatsoever. He had completely forgotten about her! She sighed and looked up at the captain.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. I didn't expect a royal treatment."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but didn't get far. Lily didn't want to hear anymore from Jack. She just wanted to be alone. Away from Jack, who she now realized was the object of her affections, and away from the _Black Pearl _as well. Everything on this ship had brought back memories of Ben. And of her father. How she missed them dearly. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to swallow her feelings and get the hell out of there.

"Jack just leave me alone. I want to be alone."

Jack saw right through her. He knew she wanted to be with someone, he knew she wanted someone to hold her and to make her feel alright again. But he also knew he wasn't the man for the job. Or was he? _I'm as good as any man!_ Jack reached down and held Lily's hand as he spoke to her softly. To Lily's great surprise his drunken slur had all but disappeared.

"Ye don' wan' ta be alone. I know ye don'."

Jack looked down at the ground as if he was trying to think of something else to say, something that was hard to say. Jack looked straight into Lily's eyes, and Lily could feel him see her soul. Lily looked deep into his eyes in return, and she saw the same compassion and love that she had seen the very first time they met. Jack began to speak.

"Lily, I 'ave a confession ta be makin'. I've been watchin' ye since ye came on board me ship, an' I 'ave ta say, I like what I see. Lily, I think I'm fallin' in love wit ye."

Jack placed his other hand on top of Lily's and tried to continue. He looked up at her, as if looking for some form of reassurance. She smiled at him, not sure of anything herself. He found the courage and continued.

"I've only known ye fer a few days, but I feel like I've known ye for a lifetime. The way I can look into yer eyes an' know what ye are feelin' is somethin' I've never done before. I don' know if it's love, Lily, but I do know tha' I don' wan' to lose ye. Please stay."

Lily was astounded. The pirate had fallen in love with her? She looked around the room as if a magic genie would come and tell her what she should do. Of course she loved Jack, but could Jack love her the way she needed it? Or would he 'love' her the way a pirate did?

Lily looked back into Jack's eyes. This time, the compassion was gone. But instead it was filled with a sort of adoration for her. Love and adoration. There was something else as well. Pain? He had been hurt before, she could tell. She couldn't stand to be hurt anymore herself, and she didn't have it in her to hurt others either. So, Lily decided to give it a shot. _Why not?_

"I love you too, Jack."


	8. Sorry guys

hey guys sorry i havent written in so long, its just that, well, ive been having some personal problems and its kinda hard to write under such stresses. And its kinda hard to write when my laptop is at my dad's house and I am not! :-P lol. anyway, as soon as i get my laptop back, and after i get un-stressed ill be able to write. But even if the laptop thing doesnt happen ive made you guys wait so long ill just type it up on my regular computer so i guess the issue here is just my issues! lol ok well ill try my best! ::Much love to my reviewers::


End file.
